Two Sides To The Tale
by Drizzitt
Summary: When Tifa is tricked into being taken prisoner after Sephiroths unexpected return how will the AVALANCHE members cope with saving her and is Tifas emotions turning into something much more dangerous than just fear for her captor? *M for Sex/Blood content*
1. Chapter 1

The baked earth crunched softly under the young woman's feet as she dismounted the bike, her helmet clattering carelessly to the ground.

She stared in awe at the sight before her, a strange peace settling across her mind. _Nibelheim._

The breeze blew comfortingly across Tifa's face, like a long, lost friend welcoming her home. The buildings, broken and abandoned seemed strangely inviting to the young girl as she made her way tentatively through the empty town. Weeds had grown tall and wild in the small front gardens making the place look even more desolate than she had first thought.

The sound of her heart thudding heavily against her ribs dulled her hearing as she finally brought her eyes to rest upon the semi-charred remains that was Nibelheim mansion.

Had it really been that long?

Tifa approached the gate, needing slightly more effort than she thought necessary to shove past the tangle of underbrush that delayed her entry. The building loomed ominously above her, swallowing her petite form in its dark shadow.

So many memories. They flooded Tifa's mind, momentarily wiping it blank. She edged slowly across the moss-eaten porch, stepping lightly should the wood give way beneath her weight. Pale fingers reached erringly towards the brass door knob, something that looked surprisingly clean despite its time-worn surroundings.

Had Tifa been herself, she would have become instantly wary of this. But the young girl's mind was far from her control. Something had compelled her to come here, like an unknown force pulling her without restraint. And Cloud. She'd left him alone in Midgar without explanation to where or why she had to leave, only knowing that she must. Right now he would probably be questioning the others of her whereabouts and, finding no answers would soon begin searching. Although the loss of his bike may deter him slightly!

Her hand grasped the cold metal firmly and twisted, allowing the door to swing in of its own accord. It was then that reality seemed to crash down around the girl. A deep oppression swamped out from the darkness of the mansion. It suffocated her, blinded her senses, pulling her in. The door slammed shut, trapping Tifa in the room's black confines. The ringing in her ears was replaced by a menacing laughter that grew closer with every beat of her heart.

Something slammed painfully into Tifa's chest, winding her and knocking her to the floor. She struggled to breathe as vice-like grips pinned her arms. Luminescent green hovered inches from her face, like flames dancing into space. Where they candles? No, they couldn't be, there was too much cold hatred hidden within their depths. They shimmered, mocking and terrifying, illuminating the pale face in which they were held. The face was painfully familiar and Tifa's head pounded with the fear it wrenched up from deep within. Horrific memories that had caused her to wake up screaming and drenched with a cold sweat. Memories she vainly tried to bury for all time. Memories of him; Sephiroth.

His lips curled into a cruel smile, words hissing between clenched teeth. "Pathetic."

A deep, masculine laugh followed before she was delivered a powerful blow to the face. "You make this too easy."

Tifa's vision blurred, her lips moving, terrified yet soundless as she drifted into unconsciousness. _..Help me…Cloud._

* * *

Vincent leaned silently against a wall of the Seventh Heaven bar, his crimson eyes roaming leisurely. He watched with interest as Cloud paced restlessly beside the counter, his fingers knotted viciously in his chocobo-blond hair.

"You're still worried?"

Cloud's fingers tightened. "She's never done this before. Something's not right. I can feel it."

"You should sit down." Vincent sighed as he straightened, stretching his arms in a slow cat-like wave. "You'll wear a hole in the floor if you keep pacing like that!"

A cold burst of air swept through the room as the front door opened, revealing four gangly men grinning with laughter as they entered the room.

"We're closed." Cloud snapped quickly, halting the group in their tracks.

"...But you're always open at-"

"I SAID CLOSED!" A glass tumbler shattered inches from the speaker's position and the gang made a hasty retreat as a second shattered against the wall above their heads. Once at a safe distance the men threw countless threats and curses, before their voices died away into the empty street.

The blond leaned heavily against the marble countertop, his body restless and agitated.

Vincent approached, moving soundlessly behind the bar. "There's no need to take your anger out on oblivious idiots Cloud."

He ignored the comment. There was silence between them as the raven haired man filled a glass with whiskey, doubled it then slid it across the bar towards his friend.

The blond knocked it back in one, slamming the tumbler down just as the door reopened and the final members of AVALANCHE strolled in.

"Did you find her?" Cloud shot the question immediately, barely giving them time to shut the door.

"Sorry Cloud," Yuffie shrugged as she made her way towards him. "No one's seen Tifa at all today. I mean I'm her best friend, if she didn't tell me th-"

"Doesn't anyone know where she is?" He snapped, clearly going into hysterics. Vincent reached out and swiftly removed the empty glass from Cloud's grip, then topped it up and urged it back into his shaking fists.

On seeing the drink, Cid flung himself to the bar and signalled for his own before slapping Cloud heartily on the back. "Listen, it 'aint like she's a kid, know what I'm sayin'? Ya' gotta' hand it to 'er she's damn well capable of lookin' after 'erself!"

"I know that, it's just…" Cloud passed his whiskey broodingly between his hands, "…something's been haunting me lately…like something's happened...or already happening. I'm just worried for her."

Nanaki padded quietly across the room and pushed his head comfortingly into Cloud's leg. "She is a smart girl Cloud, you must give her some responsibility. Perhaps she wants to be alone for a while."

"Alone where? And why couldn't she just tell me, that's the whole problem. It's not like her." The AVALANCHE members, now seated comfortably on the bar's leather suites exchanged puzzled looks, silently agreeing on the fact.

As they thought on the matter, a pair of footsteps could be heard approaching from outside and the members looked up in surprise to see the tall, relaxed figure of Reno enter the bar, his uniform in its usual state of disarray. The red head stopped short when he noticed all eyes on him. "Well hello to you to!" He scoffed, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

"What do you want?" Demanded Barrett, obviously less than pleased with the Turk's company.

"Well excuse me! Can't a guy go out with the simple intention of getting pissed without pricks like you throwing him shit?"

"No," Interrupted Cid, "Now get goin'!"

Reno looked indignant. "Sorry gramps but you don't own this bar so-"

"Well the owner 'aint 'ere!" Snapped the pilot.

Reno paused. "You mean she's not back yet?" Although the red head's brow creased in annoyance, Cloud's shot up with renewed hope.

"Why? Did you see her leave? Do you know where she went?"

Reno recoiled with the ferocity the questions where being spat with. "Geez man get a life! If you're stalking the girl you're making it far too damn obvious?"

Cloud's eyes blazed but he was restrained by a firm push from Nanaki.

Reno sighed and lifted his hands behind his head. "I think it was about…six…no, seven hours ago. She was on the road headed to Nibelheim but that's the last time I saw her."

There was a moment of silence before Cloud crashed to his feet, knocking the bar stool flying.

"Cloud, you can't be serious? You're becoming paranoid!" Yelled Yuffie, rising and chasing after him as he rushed for the door. "Don't forget she took your bike, how could you possibly-

"Cid, get the airship." Demanded the blond as he disappeared from the room, Yuffie still in tow. The remaining members were still, taking the situation in before leaping to their feet and following. Cid, not entirely pleased with the sudden command, made a grab for his whiskey but was prevented when Vincent's hand snatched the back of his shirt and dragged him from the room. "Asshole, lemme' finish ma' drink first!"

The Turk watched in amusement as Vincent urged his friend from the bar, but recoiled as the dark eyes turned on him.

"Watch the bar, make sure it's still standing when we get back or I'll come after you personally."

The door slammed shut, leaving Reno grinning maniacally in the room's centre.

"SWEET!"

* * *

The airship rocketed through the sky, blurring out all surroundings. Cloud clutched the metal hand rail in an iron grasp, his head spinning with thoughts on what he should expect when they arrived. Was she hurt? Injured? Maybe he was overreacting. But the closer to Nibelheim they got, the more Cloud's mind seemed to drop into a menacing oppression, like a poison spreading its venom into every reachable area of his logic. It tore at him, eating away until there was no doubt there was true reason behind it all. But what?

The airship heaved and groaned as it landed into a small clearing in front of Nibelheim. Unsurprisingly, Cloud was out first and wasted no time in sprinting the short distance from the ship to where his bike lay awkwardly between Nibelheim's gates. Something struck Cloud's foot as he arrived under the town's gateposts and he glanced down briefly to see Tifa's red, dust covered helmet now spinning aimlessly on its side.

Barrett, who had only just leapt from the airship, called out for him to cool his head but the blond was already gone, disappearing behind a row of overgrown hedges. The others waited restlessly for Cid to amble casually from his vessel before making an attempt to follow.

Cloud hurtled through the empty streets, his heart pounding into his mouth. Something wasn't right, that he was certain. The intensity of the feeling was compelling him forward, dragging him without thought until he stood beneath the shadow of the one place where all his nightmares had begun. Nibelheim Mansion. His body tensed and froze from the sight of the place. The heavy oak door was sitting ajar, almost beckoning him in.

Hurdling the rusted gate, Cloud rushed forward, leapt the small porch and burst into the empty hallway. The room was lit dimly by dusk's fading light, but there was enough for the man to gather his bearings. His breath came in heaving gasps and his legs quivered from the sudden exertion of energy.

The panicked voices of his friends grew in pitch as they approached the building, Vincent being the first to arrive at his side. There was an unnerving silence between the men, broken only by a sudden tremor riveting up Cloud's spine. "Can you feel it?" Vincent stared grimly around the room and nodded.

"Tifa…where are yo-"

"Cloud!" The man's eyes shot up to Nanaki who's nose was pressed firmly to a spot several inches in front of him. Something dark stained the floor in small splashes, something his sight had failed to notice. Blood. He reached out and allowed his fingers to smudge the liquid across the wood's surface towards him. It was fresh. As he recoiled, his fingers tangled with something soft and silken and he pulled it up into view. It was Tifa's ribbon but when Cloud's finger's trailed the material around his hand, a second object fell away from between its silken folds. It drifted to the floor in slow languid sweeps, each motion piercing like a dagger in Cloud's chest. The blonde's eyes stared in horror at the black feather that rested lightly at his feet. He could feel the eyes of his friends burning into him, the same amount of shock and understanding as what he felt seeping from every one of them.

"It's…not possible." His voice was a strained whisper in the dark. "He can't be…we…"

"He's back?" Asked Yuffie, the bewilderment strong in her voice.

"Tifa." The blond man sank to his knees, his fingers entwining the ribbon gently around his hand. "This feeling…it's him… How could I not have realized?"

"Sephiroth." Vincent stared blankly ahead, his crimson eyes gleaming "He must be planning something."

"An' what in hell's name would he be plannin' huh?" Snapped Cid, his confusement quickly turning to anger. "That bastard's dead an' gone."

The room echoed the pilot's empty statement as the group stood in shocked silence, never expecting that they'd ever have to deal with the idea of Sephiroth's return.

"He wants me," Broke in Cloud as he pulled himself to his feet and turned to face them. "We're not finished, it's me he wants and Tifa's the bait."

The members regarded him in silence, wondering how he could come up with such a conclusion in so short a time. He made his way slowly out of the building, Vincent following him closely.

"What will you do now Cloud?" The man's dark raven hair swirled in the sudden gust of wind the night air brought.

His friend stood silent, unseeing eyes staring into the night sky, his jaw set firm.

"I'm going to give him what he wants. This time I'll end it for good."

"Do you know where to start?"

"No, but I will find him Vincent. He took everything from me once. He won't do it again. I'll make sure of it." The pair regarded each other for a moment, before Vincent placed a comforting hand on Cloud's shoulder then turned to make a start back to the ship.

Cloud's mind hurtled out of control as new and terrifying prospects flew through his head. Was Tifa already dead? Could he win again if it came to blows? The thought of a new, happier life seemed to be wrenched from his grasp within a matter of mere seconds and all for the same reason as the last. Sephiroth. Clenching his fists, the man cursed the name and vowed when it came to it, he would end Sephiroth's tyranny for the final time. Tifa's own life depended on him now and he'd made her a promise. This time, he would not fail her.


	2. Chapter 2

Tifa awoke in darkness. She blinked numerous times, desperate to make sense of her surroundings but despite the effort, her sight could only make out the floor beneath her, the wall at her back and the cold, iron chains shackled viciously to her wrists. Realisation suddenly slammed into the woman and her body stiffened as the memories streamed with a slicing pain back into her head.

Her skull ached as she twisted into a sitting position, her vision blurring with the movement. Terrified, Tifa scanned the area around her, expecting the luminescent green eyes to burn out of the darkness. Again seeing nothing but a black abyss she allowed her muscles to relax and tried to make sense of her situation.

Sephiroth was back, that was dead certain. But why? For revenge?

A high possibility and probably the most logical.

The bastard must have realised AVALANCHE were too much for him when together, but alone…the tables were definitely turned in his favour and Tifa was just unlucky enough to be his first victim.

What did he have planned for her? Maybe if she gave in without a fight her death would be quick and painless. Wait, no what was she thinking? Of course she was going to fight. But as the young woman smirked at her confidence, the confusion of why Sephiroth hadn't just killed her already slowly began to eat at her mind. Perhaps the idea of her agonized screams filled him with some sick and twisted pleasure. She squirmed at the thought. Was he still even here? For all she knew he could have just left her chained in this place until she died from starvation.

But whatever his motives were, Tifa knew she was in trouble. The metal strained against her, cutting deeply into her skin as she tried to break free. Escape was obviously not an option at this moment in time. Was it possible she could get free if Sephiroth came back?

As if on queue, heavy footsteps, faint at first, became audible to her, growing closer with every step. The owner was walking at a steady, relaxed pace and Tifa soon found herself counting out each footfall, possibly in an attempt to calm herself as a sickening nausea welled up in her gut.

Nearby, a door creaked open and the flickering light of a candle emerged, lighting the room with an orange glow. Instinctively, Tifa pressed herself tight into her corner and all but completely shut her eyes, hoping she could still get away with unconsciousness.

From between the small gap her eyes had formed, the girl could make out an average sized room, spacious and, to her surprise, containing several pieces of furniture, including a blue, moth-eaten couch in the furthest corner, an old fashioned television sitting in front and an unsteady looking bookcase strewn with dusty, plain backed books on a nearby wall.

All of these sat on the opposite side of the room to her, filling it out and making it almost cosy in its own twisted way. Her side however was made up of a barren, concrete floor, with empty corners and blank walls to match on all sides. Tifa would have laughed at the comparison but the sudden realisation that her captor could not be seen made her heart jump into her throat. She froze, listening intently, hoping something, anything could alert her to his position. She could feel eyes watching her, but from where?

Something hard touched her leg, lightly at first then withdrew before slamming back into her so hard she had to bite her tongue to stop her from crying aloud.

Tifa could feel the brush of Sephiroth's trench coat as he stepped over her still form. She lay still, hoping he still hadn't realised she was awake.

Cold fingers reached down and brushed the hair from Tifa's face before tilting her head firmly with one hand while the other slowly lifted an eyelid.

His piercing eyes stared speculatively into her own and she was certain she would have thrashed out there and then had her tongue not been clamped painfully between her teeth.

With a satisfied smirk, Sephiroth released her and turned away towards the couch where, with casual ease, kicked the "on" switch of the TV before collapsing onto the blue cushions behind him.

In the far corner, Tifa lay unmoving, paralyzed with fear and anger. She knew she'd fooled Sephiroth this time but for how much longer could she pull it off. Until she was rescued? Cloud didn't know where she was. Hell she didn't even know!

With a cruel twist, Tifa felt her world crash in around her. She felt alone and defenceless, her only company being two iron shackles and a sadistic bastard who probably intended to torture her till death.

She suppressed the muffled cries now escaping from her throat but allowed the silent tears to fall, trailing her bruised cheeks in small streams. Was she really going to die here? What was she saying, of course not. She was Tifa Lockhart; she had faced countless challenges and come out triumphant. There was nothing life could throw at her that she couldn't handle.

But despite her attempts at comfort, the young girl didn't feel too convinced and with a final shudder, Tifa quietly curled in on herself and waited for sleep to come.

* * *

_Black corridors, echoing with the sound of heavy breathing; Tifa's breathing, matched with the sound of her feet as she ran into the abyss. She could feel him, hear his laughter, knew he was gaining. She wanted to scream but her voice caught in her throat. Metal brushed her face and she fell to the ink black floor, frozen as her tormentor caught her throat in his hands. His eyes would burn out first, illuminating his pale face, now lifted by his sadistic grin. The grip tightened, dots flashed in her vision, warning bells ringing in her ears. Tifa could hear his laugh diminish, watched as his face disappeared into the darkness until nothing was left. _

_Alone, terrified, Cloud's name burst through her trembling lips and her eyes flashed open._

Tifa shivered violently as her mind returned to the real world. It was only a dream, yet she was still here, in that half-empty room. And she was not alone.

The sound of regular breathing and the rustle of movement alerted the woman to the couch where the unmistakeable form of Sephiroth lay, sprawled in a deep sleep.

An early-morning light was shining across the room through a small window she'd failed to notice the previous night. It lit the room dimly but added little comfort to the young woman. Well at least now she could have a basic idea of the time.

Sephiroth turned abruptly and Tifa eyed him warily, noting the long, black trench coat now draped as a blanket along his extended form. Her eyes flared with hatred as her own body shook with cold. She wanted to feel her fist collide with his face, she'd even go as low as attacking when he had his back turned, but the simple truth was, she couldn't beat him alone.

There was a heavy thud and Tifa's eyes lit up with amusement as she saw Sephiroth pushing his body up from the floor. Now that he was awake, Tifa, as quietly as possible, turned her head away and feigned sleep, waiting as the man strode away from his make-shift bed and out the door, its hinges creaking mechanically as it closed.

Tifa listened, carefully trying to make out an image of what lay beyond the room.

Sephiroth's footsteps were swiftly moving away from her. Possibly a long corridor?

There was a sudden miss to the beat Tifa had been counting in her head and the sound of faster and lighter steps replaced the first. Stairs? They sounded like the similar metal-railed stairs Cid had on his airship. God knows how many times she'd tripped down those damn things before she'd gotten used to them.

She counted twenty four before Sephiroth's movements were too inaudible to note clearly. The silence suddenly overwhelmed the girl, once again pushing her mind into its own solitary confines.

Stiffly, Tifa propped herself onto her elbows, stretching her muscles just to remind her she was still all there. A pain shot down her left leg and on inspection, she could clearly make out a nasty, black bruise resting hideously along the side of her shin. The woman could still feel the ache of Sephiroth's boot from where he had kicked her last night and allowed herself to curse him to hell before finishing her inspection.

Her wrists stung were her skin was constantly being rubbed by the shackles, every movement she made digging the metal deeper.

Tifa inhaled slowly, a futile attempt to ease her mind. She pulled an arm forward so that a length of chain rested loosely across her lap and distracted her distorted thoughts by counting the small links between the shackle and the wall. She had only reached nineteen when the sound of heavy boots returned and she swivelled into a lying position just as Sephiroth emerged through the door.

The strong smell of coffee filled the room and Tifa immediately realised just how deprived her stomach truly was. She was starving.

She could see him out of the corner of one semi-closed eye. He was seated at the edge of the couch, mug in hand while his other arced in an exasperated sweep through his hair.

Without reason, Sephiroth suddenly stopped, his coffee hovering motionless in the air before his mouth. Tifa instantly felt uncomfortable. Was she missing something? Did something big happen on the news? Or had he just forgotten to put sugar in his drink?

The thought made her laugh, but the humour was short lived as realization set in. Her stomach knotted painfully as nausea overwhelmed her thoughts.

Sephiroth's mouth was lifting slowly into a grin, his eyes locked on Tifa. The mug slowly descended to the floor.

"Good morning Miss Lockhart."

No, not now. She couldn't do this yet. How could she have been so stupid? With her assumption that her captor was distracted, the young girl had failed to notice just exactly where Sephiroth's gaze had wandered. She had given herself away.

But it was too late now. With a cautious dread, Tifa opened both her eyes and stared back, her mind cursing her naivety.

"Still asleep?" Sephiroth smirked, sending nervous shivers down the girl's spine. "Although, you've had the better part of three days to catch up."

Three days? The young woman felt nauseous. If she'd had anything in her stomach at that moment, she would certainly have lost it.

"Not to worry." The man rose from the couch and moved towards her, his smile spreading with every step. "You'll have plenty of time to rest while you're here."

As he came within an arm's length of her body, Tifa recoiled and pushed herself defensively into the wall. He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "There's no need to fear me Tifa." Crouching low, Sephiroth brought his hand to her face and forced her gaze to his. "So long as you behave, you'll find your stay here quite bearable. And if I think you're behaviour exceptional, who knows, you may even be fed."

The woman's face blazed red and she maliciously spat her answer into his face. Undeterred, Sephiroth casually rubbed a hand across his jaw, before suddenly backhanding the girl across the cheek with brutal force. Tears flowed instantly down her skin, cooling the area now burning with his hand print.

"We shall see Miss Lockhart." His voice was like an extra blow to her heart and she could do nothing but look away as he left the room, the door closing silently behind him.

A small pool began to form beneath her cheek as she placed it over the ground, welcoming the cooling touch.

Tifa's body shuddered with every cry that escaped her lips, her mind in turmoil for when Sephiroth returned. Her future life seemed to disappear and she dreaded whatever was left of it. Would she ever get out of this place? Would she ever see her friends again? A face burned vividly in her head, blue-mako eyes shining brightly. Cloud. Would he ever know what she truly felt for him?

She needed his comfort, his voice, his touch and her heart went to him now, ringing out its own desperate cry, wondering if it may ever be answered again.


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud's body was rigid, a mixture of cold and anger billowing across him as he stood on the airship's upper deck. His face was resting lightly above his left hand while the other clenched the long, black feather between pale fingers.

"Any ideas?"

Cloud didn't even look up as Vincent approached him in his usual soundless manner.

"None. I can't understand it. If he wanted me to find him then there's got to be something I'm missing."

Vincent gazed speculatively at the blond before turning his attention up to the star filled sky, the moon glinting across his crimson eyes. "Maybe he doesn't want you to find him."

Cloud turned his stare to his friend, his brow creasing in confusion. Vincent allowed a few minutes to pass before continuing. "Perhaps Sephiroth is waiting for the opportune moment before he finds you."

"Why? Does he plan on breaking me with fear for Tifa?" Cloud asked, his voice tinged with sarcasm.

"No." Vincent straightened, running a hand through his raven black hair. "I believe Sephiroth is finally trying to take control back into his own hands."

Cloud's eyes wandered down to the black abyss beneath him, trying to take in the new information. It surprised him how possible this option was and if it was true, then all they could do now was wait.

Wait for Sephiroth to come to them? But when? How long would he make him suffer before he could see Tifa again? That is if he kept her alive that long. With an angry twist, the black feather snapped between his fingers and drifted into the wind.

Silently Vincent turned and caught Cloud's arm, urging him towards the lower deck stairway. The blond went willingly; his mind churning with too much thought to fight back. If anything had happened to Tifa, he knew he would never be able to forgive himself. They had almost started a new life together and damn it all if Sephiroth was going to take it away from them now. She would be back home with him soon, he vowed it, he owed it to her and he would not rest until she was safe in his arms again.

* * *

Sleepless nights, constant hunger and glares of hate were all Tifa had come to know over the past three days. It felt as if her stomach was now chewing on itself, growling with outrage every time Sephiroth returned to the room with the smell of a freshly cooked meal carried on his clothes. Well at least he had the decency not to eat in front of her. She was sure if he did, she would go insane.

Her head felt heavy and it seemed to split with every quick movement she made. She soon found herself hating her body. It was as if it was a whole other being betraying her to Sephiroth's will. It crooned for food, it begged for sleep and it burdened her with the pain of constantly lying in her cold, isolated corner.

Combined together, Tifa soon found her situation was damaging her more mentally than physically. Everyday it became harder for her to resist giving in to her captor and the urge was now stronger than ever. If she didn't find a solution, if she didn't get away soon, eventually she knew she would break.

The door creaked loudly as Sephiroth entered, the sound now very familiar to the young woman. His footsteps beat out the same steady rhythm Tifa had become used to over the past few days. In a way she used it to tell what kind of mood the man was in; slow and casual when relaxed, fast and heavy when he was aggravated or urged to do something. The latter always made her tense on his arrival.

Sephiroth glanced briefly toward his prisoner, eyeing her shivering figure with slight amusement. "Good morning Miss Lockhart." He watched her expectantly before continuing. "Still as quiet as ever. You're determined I'll give you that."

Tifa ignored the comment, just as she had ignored him every other time he had spoken to her. She lay still against the wall as he approached, not bothering to recoil as he kneeled in front of her. Sephiroth lifted his hand to her face and took hold of her chin, turning her gaze to his. "Is there anything you would like my dear? Or are you perfectly comfortable as you are?"

Tifa stared coldly into his eyes, her jaw set firm beneath his grip. Before he could speak again, a loud growl ripped out from Tifa's stomach and she cringed in annoyance, her body's desires once again betraying her.

Sephiroth's mouth curled up into a smile and a laugh escaped his throat.

"All you have to do is say Tifa." Sephiroth's fingers tightened along her chin, squeezing harder with every second. "Are you sure you don't want anything? Something to eat perhaps?"

Tifa's eyes began to water as his grip became painful. Tired, weak and on the brink of madness, the young woman felt something give in her mind. Almost unwittingly, she croaked a response. Immediately, Sephiroth released her and stepped away.

"Now, was that so hard." Grinning triumphantly, Sephiroth turned to the door and was gone as quick as he'd come in.

Tifa rubbed slowly at her face, careful not to strain the shackles against her bleeding wrists. She stared towards the door and wondered how many minutes of peace she had before her captor would return. Very little considering the heavy wooden frame was left swinging on its hinges.

Before long, his footsteps became audible once again and she counted forty two before his large silhouette filled the doorway. As it closed behind him, Tifa's eyes caught the glint of metal and her eyes wandered up to see a small silver tray balanced easily on one hand. She watched as he carried it toward her, laying it within her reach. As it came fully into her sight range, Tifa noticed that a small cup sat alongside a jug, filled to the brim with water and a plate lay, its surface hidden beneath bread and apples. She eyed it with suspicion yet her mouth felt suddenly dry and her stomach emptier than ever.

Carefully, Sephiroth lifted the jug and filled the matching cup then rose, his smile widening as his eyes met Tifa's. "You'll learn that it pays to cooperate."

Smoothly, the man bent and brushed a strand of hair from the shocked woman's face before moving away to the couch, knocking the TV on as he passed.

Tifa stared after him for several minutes, then without a second thought, tossed back the water and practically tore into the food, not in the least bit caring that Sephiroth was viewing her with bemused interest, his eyes gleaming in thought.

* * *

As the day wore into night, Tifa's mind finally began to do more than simply pick at her thoughts. Why hadn't Sephiroth killed her yet? He hadn't overly abused or tortured her. He'd even fed her, but why? Was he planning something else, something much more sinister than anything she'd ever dreamed in her darkest nightmares? A deep fear suddenly overwhelmed the girl and she shoved the thought from her mind.

Whatever it was, he obviously wasn't going to say and if she hadn't figured it out by now then it was unlikely she ever would.

The sound of the TV buzzed to her ears and she found it almost relaxing; simply listening to the sound of other voices besides her own. Her head rocked to one side as her eyes slowly closed and she gently lowered her body to the floor. Maybe the noise would help her sleep.

Tifa immediately regretted the decision. As her skin came into contact with the floor, an icy wave washed into her, sending her body into a series of uncontrollable tremors and her teeth chattering together despite her tight lips.

She curled into herself and waited, hoping that fatigue would eventually allow her to sleep regardless of the cold.

Minutes seemed to go by like hours, dragging so much that Tifa was almost tempted to knock herself unconscious!

Suddenly something touched her shoulder and she stiffened although her body's shivers made it barely noticeable. Her eyes remained shut as something engulfed her quaking form.

Footsteps sounded close to Tifa's head then died to small thuds as they moved away. She knew exactly who they belonged to yet wondered how he had approached without her realizing. Probably because her teeth were clacking so loudly they sounded like a thunderstorm raging inside her head.

Slowly the young woman opened her eyes and she froze in bewilderment as something black barricaded her sight. Her fingers reached up tentatively and grabbed the object's edge, pushing it down into view only to stare in shock. Sephiroth's coat, heavy and warm, draped the length of her frozen body. Without thinking, Tifa instinctively pulled it closer relishing in the heat it brought.

Sephiroth's scent clung to the material. It floated around her as she pulled it tighter, a distinctive blend of leather and a masculine aroma she found strangely familiar yet why she could not recall.

Her eyes searched for him only to see the man lying casually against his couch, his mako-green eyes glinting in the TV's light.

As the tremors and shivering teeth finally subsided, Tifa felt herself fall into her subconscious, the warmth and essence of Sephiroth a peculiar yet soothing push towards sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 M Rated

Rain beat across the small, dark window above Tifa's head, slowly waking her from her slumber. As her eyes lifted, she couldn't help but smile at how peaceful her sleep had been. For three consecutive nights, she had found her dreams soothing, her slumber undisturbed. It was a small push of hope, making her slightly more optimistic that the pain she had undergone the last week could only keep withdrawing.

She shifted, stretching her stiff muscles and allowing the small blanket that had replaced Sephiroth's coat to fall away. As always, her eyes were greeted with the same familiar surroundings; the rustic, worn out furniture, now giving an almost comforting expression than when she had first laid eyes on it. Without thought, Tifa's gaze slid to the couch where her captor usually resumed his position and was surprised at the sudden pang of loneliness that came over her at his absence. Wait, that couldn't be right. Perhaps it was just the longing for another's company, not the man himself she wished for. Either that or she really must be going insane!

And yet, she couldn't help but notice how her hate, so deep and violent towards her captor, had diminished so incredulously. The thought would keep her busy for hours, in fact it was all she had thought about for the last few days.

The way he stared at her with those distant, mako eyes. How he made her feel acknowledged just by greeting her everytime he entered the room. The way he carried himself around her, as if she was something worth impressing. Everything, even how he made her give something in return for another, whether it be a reply to a question or a simple "thanks" for giving her food, it all confused and yet fascinated the young woman at how she seemed to respond to such treatment. It made her feel…like she some how needed him. For food, for warmth…for everything.

Tifa sucked restlessly on her lower lip, a habit she'd developed whenever she thought too hard over something. Too preoccupied with her thoughts, she barely flinched when the door pushed inwards and Sephiroth moved into sight, the bronze tray balanced perfectly on one hand. Kicking the door shut behind him, Sephiroth turned towards the young woman and grinned.

"How are we this morning Miss Lockhart, as glum as it may be." His luminous eyes shimmered to the window where rain streamed in rivers down the glass, before returning his gaze to her. Tifa inclined her head slightly and for the first time since her abduction, returned his smile. He noticed. His eyes seemed to flash in response as he kneeled in front of her, laying the tray to one side, just out of arms reach. He had done this every morning as part of his "give and be given" system, requiring her to show gratitude before she could receive the food. Tifa shifted into a more comfortable position and thanked him routinely, waiting for the tray to come closer, but no one moved. Had he not heard her? She opened her mouth to repeat the words but not before Sephiroth's hand caught her chin, forcing her to meet his stare.

"I don't think that will be enough anymore, my dear," he almost seemed to whisper.

Tifa stared in confusion, anxiety rippling across her pale face.

"I want something more." Sephiroth leaned in closer, so close that Tifa could feel his breath along her throat. His right hand came up to the nape of her neck and squeezed, gently but with enough force to pull her tighter. His face tilted slightly and he moved his lips forward but they only reached within an inch of hers before realization suddenly slammed into Tifa and she rammed her hands into his chest. Sephiroth unbalanced and released her neck as his hands flew down to steady himself. His eyes flared dangerously but instead of the blow Tifa had expected, Sephiroth merely smirked and rose, but not before pushing the tray a further few metres out of reach. "Think on it."

Tifa's expression changed from anger to disbelief in a matter of seconds. Had he really just tried to kiss her? She watched him glide across the room to his couch as if he'd just asked her to make a relatively easy decision.

Tifa's stomach growled and she wrapped her arms around her waist, hoping it would muffle the sound. Hatred, fear, anger, they all began to trickle back. This was blackmail. Fresh blood began to seep from her wrists as her wounds rubbed painfully against the rusted metal. And the pain mixed with fury caused the irrepressible tears to stream down her face once more.

* * *

Hours had passed and the noises erupting from her insides only grew. She felt sick, nauseous and the anger had begun to subside to a desperate plea. She couldn't bare this confusion anymore. Eventually Tifa gave up trying to hide it; she was starving.

As if he could hear her thoughts, Sephiroth turned in his seat and flashed his usual predatory grin. Casually he stood, stretching as he walked over to his captive. Tifa felt the breath catch in her throat. What was there left for her to do? Even if she didn't want him to kiss her, it was unlikely she had the strength to stop him if he tried. Her nose scrunched up in disgust as she realized how weak she was becoming. Tifa cursed herself then flinched, not realizing how close Sephiroth had got until his hand brushed her cheek. She cast her eyes up to his face and could only wait as he took hold of her neck, pulling her closer until his breath swept across her skin.

"Let's try this again." His voice had dropped to a whisper; even as he pulled her tighter Tifa could still hear the words echo in her mind. She shut her eyes, hoping that her revolt wouldn't give way to a physical rejection.

His breathing was so even; right up until it seemed to disappear. It was then that his lips met hers. It was so light, the young woman barely noticed until a little more pressure was added. Tifa could feel her arms lifting to resist and yet she couldn't bring herself to do it.

His mouth was warm and soft against hers, the exact opposite of what she'd imagined.

Releasing her neck, Sephiroth slid his hand around to her throat and brushed his thumb soothingly across her pulse. It relaxed her. Her mind became hazy; the thought of his lips against hers, how surprisingly good it felt filling every possible space. Curiosity replaced disgust. She felt his lips mould to hers, almost needy in the way they moved over her own and she almost moaned aloud as he pulled away. When she finally brought herself to open her eyes, she could see he was smiling contentedly at her.

"Good girl." The tray slid silently forward, but she didn't notice. She was watching him leave, her wine-red eyes deep and intent. _Good girl_. Who had said that before? Was it Cloud? She tried to remember his face, his bright blue eyes, his chocobo hair but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't see him. It was always another. Sephiroth with his flowing silver mane, the smouldering mako-green orbs, his perfect mouth. No, Cloud had the perfect mouth…didn't he?

What was Cloud to her anyway? Wait, what was she thinking, Cloud was everything to her…wasn't he? God, what was happening?

Tifa glanced distastefully at the tray of food beside her, her appetite completely demolished. That single kiss had changed it all. So…what would happen if he did it again? More importantly, did she want him to do it again? It wasn't just her body betraying her now; it was her mind as well. She was loosing everything to him.

A hand drifted down to pull the blanket back around her shoulders, her body suddenly shivering with cold but it only made her think of how warm she had felt with Sephiroth. Cringing, Tifa buried her head into the crook of her arm and allowed the wailing wind to drown out the turmoil taking over her thoughts.

* * *

Moonlight glimmered brokenly through the rain-battered window; the heavy storm clouds shrouding it frequently. Sephiroth was still, his luminous eyes fixed to Tifa's quaking figure. Every now and then another cry would escape her throat only to be engulfed in the wind's howl. He wanted to smile at her misery, but he also knew what it was like to have his mind so broken, his thoughts so torn that nothing seemed sane and so he simply watched.

A flash of lightening ripped through the night sky and a gasp of shock burst from the young woman. Sephiroth laughed into himself and casually lit the candle sitting to his left. "Are you always so tense?" He glanced back at her, a look of amusement curling his mouth to one side.

Tifa looked up at him in surprise, her eyes red and swollen in the dim light. He made no comment. Dark stains covered the blanket around the young woman's wrists, the blood from the deep gashes still trickling freely. Tifa watched, curiosity spreading across her face as Sephiroth moved toward her and reached into a pocket inside his coat. Her eyes glimmered with interest as his hand emerged with a small key and, without hesitating, inserted it into the shackle on each wrist and twisted. There was a low click as each lock came undone. Gently, Sephiroth took hold of each wrist and lifted the heavy metal away while Tifa made small gasps of pain as the objects brushed against the raw flesh. Immediately a renewed flow of blood streamed down her skin. Once more, Sephiroth reached into another pocket and produced a small orb, the colour matching his eyes perfectly. Tifa recognized it instantly as materia. She watched, bewildered as Sephiroth touched each wrist with the luminous ball, the wounds healing on impact.

He returned the orb to his pocket then took each arm and gently massaged the tender area until the red flush had disappeared. "Better?"

Tifa stared, unmoving as he worked; the candle's light flickering hypnotically against the luminous green of his eyes. Without breaking contact, Sephiroth suddenly lifted each wrist to his mouth and, in long drawn out motions, kissed the underside of each. "How about now?"

The young woman could only nod in response, her wine red eyes glistening.

"And what, Miss Lockhart, do you think you could give me in return?" With each word, Sephiroth pulled closer. Tifa could only sit and tremble, unmoving even as his lips met hers in a passionate caress. But it wasn't like it had been earlier. There was more demand, more urgency in the way his mouth moved against hers. His arms wrapped securely around her, pulling her away from the restricting corner into the warmth of his lap

Tifa could feel the panic rising within her. Something about this seemed so wrong yet she didn't want it to end. She could feel her own mouth respond to his touch, she complied when his tongue suddenly demanded entrance. The panic was almost like an adrenaline rush pushing her forward, not pulling her away. The feel of his lips crushing hers, his saliva coating her mouth, it should have revolted her, but in actual fact, she soon realized she craved it.

Sephiroth's hands glided encouragingly up her skin, caressing her sore muscles. After so long sitting still in her icy corner, the touch was welcome. They glided higher, his fingers catching on her shirt. Impulsively, Sephiroth took hold of the fabric and began to pull. Instantly Tifa's mouth parted his own and her eyes became shocked and wary as she pulled his hands away.

There was silence between them, broken by a sudden laugh of bemusement from Sephiroth. "Are you afraid of me Tifa?"

"…No." Her reply was whispered, almost breathless. It amused him.

Gradually his hand began to return to her waist. "Then why do you resis-…"

He was cut off as Tifa's hand halted his own from progressing and his mouth turned down into a smirk.

"Please…don't." Tifa's eyes cast downward away from his. There was fear in her voice, apprehensive yet more a warning than a plea. It was a warning to herself. She knew what he was doing to her and she knew she wanted it but the thought seemed to hit something deep inside. Something telling her this wasn't right, like a sin but to what, she could no longer remember.

In her moment of thought, Sephiroth drew close again and laid his mouth to her neck.

Simultaneously Tifa stiffened then melted, yet her hands unconsciously pushed at his shoulders. "No…stop…"

"Tifa," Sephiroth grasped her hands, pulling them away easily until he held them firmly behind her back. "Let me give you everything that pathetic fool cannot. All you have to do is cooperate." Swiftly, his mouth fastened over hers silencing her protest.

He waited for her body to relax against his before he returned to her waist, again moving to lift her shirt. But this time, Tifa didn't fight; willingly lifting her arms for him as he fully removed the garment. Silently, Sephiroth shrugged his leather coat away from his shoulders while his fingers nimbly got to work undoing Tifa's belt.

The young woman complied, using the moment to examine the marbled perfection that was Sephiroth's chest. It distracted her fear, turned her anxiety into awe. Her fingers traced across his skin in a cool caress, exploring the muscles of his abdomen with gentle precision.

Then there was a sharp tug at her hip before Sephiroth's arm curled around her slim body and swung her from his lap to the floor beneath him. He removed her shorts and underwear in one quick sweep completely exposing her lower half. She gasped in shock, her mind quickly becoming engulfed with his seduction.

Sephiroth towered over her small figure, his silver hair tumbling down to rest across her porcelain breasts.

Suddenly Tifa's breath caught in her throat, a wave of terror washing through her. Sephiroth was so powerful, he was in complete control and she was lying there practically offering herself to him. She could hear the buckles of his trousers being undone and a lump built in her throat. How could she get out of this?

There was an unexpected stillness and the young woman looked up only to be caught in Sephiroth's penetrating gaze. He could read everything just by the look on her face. The fear in her eyes, the regret. Smoothly he bent his head and laid an intimate kiss on her lips waiting for a response.

As quickly as it had come, the fear seemed to melt away with his touch. Lifting her chin to meet the kiss, Tifa wrapped her arms delicately around Sephiroth's neck and crushed her lips to his. She obliged when his tongue probed for entry and shivered as his cool fingers splayed across her lower stomach. They drifted lower until they came to rest between the young woman's legs and she trembled as his coolness hit moist heat making her mouth more insistent than ever.

Sephiroth's tongue was battling with hers, dancing in a rhythm that matched the motion of his fingers causing her to shake in delight. He played with her, ravenous to advance but patient, waiting for just the right moment.

Tifa's tongue faltered and he took his chance. As his own tongue dove deeper into her mouth, his fingers intruded, forcing a squeal of shock from the young woman's throat. Her back arched, pushing her breasts higher, almost in offering to him. She crooned softly as Sephiroth's warm lips engulfed each, tender and teasing, his mere touch turning the nipple to an erect peak.

He was indulging himself, relishing in the small gasps he pulled from her lungs, how wet she was becoming beneath him as he toyed with her sweet spot.

Slowly, Sephiroth retracted his fingers and in one swift movement, positioned his body between her legs.

Tifa lay in bliss, unaware of the man's new intention. Her petite form lay extended beneath the solid muscle of his, crooning and impatient. She turned her gaze to him, her eyes glistening as his grip caught her chin. His eyes seemed to burn above her, like smouldering embers glowing with a dangerous lust. His expression was something terrifying yet seductive, causing an unknown heat to pool in the pit of her stomach.

He leaned forward, placing a soft kiss to her swollen lips and her hands bunched in the silken lengths of his hair, pulling him closer. When they broke apart, Sephiroth's eyes seemed to have burst into flame. "Tifa," his voice had taken on a husky edge, adding to the seduction he was weaving around her, "I want you to do something for me."

Tifa stared innocently up at him, her willingness to obey emanating from her wine-red eyes without him even giving command.

"My name, Tifa. I want you to cry my name when I take you."

The young woman's eyes changed from a look of obedience to fear in an instant. She could suddenly feel how hard his arousal had become against her skin, how large he felt along her inner thigh.

Before she could object, Sephiroth's hips drove forward, burying his member hard within her. A piercing cry ripped from Tifa's throat, a mixture of pain and pleasure exulting from her lungs as she managed to mouth his name. A tear welled up and streamed down the young woman's cheek, trickling to a corner of her mouth where Sephiroth lapped it away before re-assaulting her mouth. She held her eyes shut, refusing to let him see the emotion building inside her. His hand cupped her face, brushing any remaining tears from her skin. He didn't want this to be painful for her and the sooner she adjusted, the sooner she could see what ecstasy he could truly instill.

He felt her muscles tighten around him, straining to accommodate his size.

Gently, Sephiroth slid out of her before returning in a slow, languid stroke. Tifa's body shook beneath him as his hips collided with hers, pain still so prominent that she had bitten down on her own lip, sharp enough to draw blood. The man could taste it in his own mouth, the metallic flavour somehow sweet on his tongue.

It encouraged him. He listened intently to the small gasps and moans as he entered her again and again, his pace gradually starting to increase as her body loosened, finally starting to adjust to him. He knew she was ready to go further when her lips eventually began returning his kisses, her hands grasping and pulling at his hair until it was painful. The girl's mind seemed to spin with the unfamiliar sensations now sweeping through her. The once stabbing pain was currently being replaced with blissful pleasure, something new and unbeknownst to her until now

After several minutes, her hips had begun to lift to meet his thrusts, encouraging him onwards. Tifa's moans grew in duration as she called for him to move faster, grasping his waist in an attempt to impale herself further onto him.

A sweat broke across their bodies, glistening in the candle's faint glimmer. It made her hair plaster itself to her forehead. Even when Sephiroth's fingers trailed across the slick strands, they still managed to end up as a covering to her face.

Her body seemed to scream in worship to this man. He was changing her life, the very way her mind worked. She couldn't get enough; she had to have more of him.

By now Sephiroth had lost all restraint. He was slamming into her, driving at such a speed that he didn't see how far they'd gone until a tremor unexpectedly racked through his body and he realized how close he was to coming.

Tifa's legs wrapped securely around his waist forcing him to drive harder. Like himself, he could sense she was near to her climax.

With one final thrust, Tifa exulted her release and fell into ecstasy, Sephiroth following shortly after. The man collapsed onto her, panting with such ferocity that Tifa was compelled to entwine her limbs around him, to hold him in her embrace.

They lay motionless; the sound of their breathing all that proved they were still alive.

Minutes seemed to drag by; the candle still burning strong long after midnight. Sephiroth listened, unmoving, to the hurtling speed of Tifa's heart, waiting for it to subside to a steady beat before he lifted his head and placed a kiss to the young woman's chin. Tifa's sight was blurred, speckled with dancing green lights. Even when Sephiroth wordlessly rose and lifted her tenderly from the floor, she could still barely see more than a few inches before her.

Her body touched something soft, sank into the confines of a cushioned surface and after blinking rapidly for a few seconds, the young woman realized she was lying across the blue couch. Sephiroth's warm body slid in behind her, sending elated shivers down her form. She could feel the heavy pull of a blanket drape up her figure until it lay securely over them both.

The heat of his body was greatly welcomed, soothing her tired muscles. His arm slid subtly beneath hers, wrapping tightly around her waist to pull her close. Tifa's eyes shut instantly.

It somehow felt right, the feel of her legs, slick with their juices, the musky aroma of Sephiroth's body mixing with hers. It didn't matter anymore whether this was wrong or not, but it was unmistakeable how her own feelings had changed erratically. Tifa depended on him now, and she enjoyed it.

Allowing her mind to rest, Tifa slipped into a peaceful sleep, the candle's light burning long into the dawn before the flame flickered into nothingness.


	5. Final Chapter

_Black leather, the luminescent green of his eyes, his smouldering touch. _

Tifa's eyes flickered to meet the dawn's early morning light, her dreams fading from her mind. She surveyed the room around her, eyes growing wide with confusion. This wasn't where she normally woke. Realization suddenly flooded the young woman and the memory of the previous night streaked across her face in a volley of emotion. Something shifted behind her and a slight pressure pulled at her waist. Twisting her head slightly, Tifa shifted to see Sephiroth's arm wrapped securely across her body, pressing her close to the heat of his own. A small smile lifted the corner of her delicate mouth as she relished in the unfamiliar comfort.

Sephiroth's head rested lightly behind Tifa's shoulder and she twisted further to see him better. She found it mesmerising, just to watch. The steady rise and fall of his chest, the calm serenity of his posture, how peaceful he seemed. Everything seemed so foreign about him. Never had she seen his expression so relaxed, the marbled contours of his face so untroubled with thoughts and plans. He was almost a different being altogether.

A sudden urge washed across the girl and without thought, Tifa pushed her body gently higher and placed a soft kiss to the underside of his jaw.

Sephiroth's eyes glimmered open and stared momentarily at the surroundings before locking to Tifa's wine-red gaze. As she opened her mouth to speak, Sephiroth dipped his head and greeted her with an intimate kiss, drawing it out as she melted against him. She lay still as he parted his lips from hers, only to release a shriek as Sephiroth swung himself into a sitting position, pulling her body easily onto his lap. Her arms locked securely around his waist in shock as he shifted into a comfortable position beneath her. "Sleep well?" Sephiroth's voice was deep and husky, a soothing balm to Tifa's ears. She smiled lightly in response, snuggling closer to him. Her hand found a loose strand of silver hair and began to wind it playfully between her fingers.

"Are you hungry?" Sephiroth asked.

Tifa sat silent, too engrossed in twisting the man's hair into a web. With no answer, Sephiroth scooped his arms beneath the young woman and lifted her away, rising from the couch only to set her in his place. She watched, pouting slightly in annoyance, as the man strode to the black, crumpled heap of clothes where he lifted his leather trousers and slid them up his legs, buckling the straps with practiced ease.

He turned and smiled seductively towards Tifa before quickly leaving the room, leaving the door just slightly ajar.

Tifa sighed contentedly into the couch pillows, her mind calm and untroubled. She listened to the fading footsteps long after they had become inaudible. Light streamed through the small square window across from her, glimmering along her bare skin. A light chill rushed across her body from the doorway and she pulled the blanket closer, breathing deeply as Sephiroth's scent mixed with her own and a feeling of belonging overwhelmed her senses.

* * *

When Sephiroth returned; Tifa's breakfast in hand, the young woman had dressed and was sitting patiently as the television hummed the latest news. His mouth tipped up in amusement as he noticed his trench coat draped heavily across her thin shoulders.

He approached and placed the breakfast tray on her knees, before lifting the garment away and, shrugging it over his torso. She smirked stubbornly as he moved away to search the room for his remaining garments.

Flying through the food, Tifa watched with interest as the man lifted one of his boots from the centre of the room then, puzzled, scoured the area for the other.

It wasn't till long after she finished her breakfast that he discovered the missing item under the couch. With an aggravated sigh, Sephiroth wrenched the boot from beneath the furniture and pulled it on, then gazed thoughtfully up to the window.

"I have something I must do today." He said suddenly, then turned to address Tifa directly. "I will need you with me."

Tifa watched him with wondering eyes as he approached her, smiling slightly when he crouched and cupped her face in his hand. But a foreboding sense quickly began to taint her thoughts.

"I want you to watch when I erase the very memory of Cloud Strife from the face of this planet."

Tifa's smile faltered as her heart skipped a beat.

"What is it?" Sephiroth stroked her skin sending butterflies spiralling through Tifa's stomach.

"I…" Something was hammering through Tifa's head, like an alert. She felt like she owed it to Sephiroth, to do as he asked yet why was there such a negative feeling to the idea of Cloud's defeat? "I…can't…"

She was cut off by the force of Sephiroth's mouth and immediately she bent to his will.

"You can." Tifa shivered as the cool sensation of Sephiroth's hand glided across her stomach, easily sliding under her shorts to rest between her legs. He was towering over her now, powerful and dominating. "Why do you refuse me this one simple request?" A tremor racked her body as his fingers pressed into her, his lips curling into a sly grin. She could feel her muscles tighten beneath him, she wanted it, she wanted him, all of him.

"Should I just give you back to Cloud? We can forget any of this ever happened." His voice was a dark seduction, pulling her in. "Is that what you want Tifa?" She shook her head quickly as he pushed in harder, a deep chuckle of amusement rumbling from his throat. "Then let's not waste anymore time."

Tifa nodded lightly as he pulled away and silently lifted her onto her feet.

The feeling of devotion to him was almost overwhelming and the thought of breaking it was unbearable. Without another word, Sephiroth guided the young woman from the room, the last remaining attachments of her past life disappearing without regret.

* * *

Cloud's body tensed noticeably as the airship came to a halt. Rain buffeted the weather worn metal as the door began to descend, touching the ground with a low tremor. Mako-blue eyes scanned the dark sky that matched the deep oppression that was now flooding through his mind. It had begun not that many hours earlier; he knew what it meant. Immediately he had left, not knowing where to go, only that wherever this feeling of misery was strongest, he would find him.

The emotion was aggravatingly strong, but the thought of Tifa pushed Cloud forward, giving him a renewed hope. As he stepped onto the gangway, a firm grip caught his shoulder and he turned to see Vincent, an expression of concern placed firmly across his face.

"Cloud, are you certain you want to do this?" The dark haired man's grip tightened slightly.

Cloud stared, unmoving, back at his friend. He knew he had to do this alone and, after hours of arguing with the others, he wasn't changing his mind now.

Vincent's hand fell to his side as Cloud pulled away.

"If you need us, don't wait."

Cloud's mouth lifted into a brief smile as he moved away, disappearing into the shadows as soon as his feet left the platform.

The night engulfed him, the wind whipping around his body, pulling him in. Cloud followed willingly, allowing it to lead him, all the while the thought of Tifa, safe again in his arms urging him faster.

Less than fifteen minutes later, he knew he had arrived. He stood in a large, bare canyon, walled in by tall cliffs that loomed high in the darkness. The oppression was so strong now it was maddening, and the malicious laughter that echoed from the rocky barricades sent tremors of anger rocketing across his pale features.

"You finally made it. I was getting worried." The mock amusement of Sephiroth's voice was sickening to the blond and he watched with gritted teeth as the tall silhouette of his enemy emerged from within the cliff face.

"What have you done with Tifa?"

Sephiroth smirked. "She's safe. For the moment. Although I must admit, I do believe she had a rather pleasant time without you Cloud."

"Shut up. You can't mess with my head anymore Sephiroth."

"I'm only being honest with you Cloud."

"FUCK YOU!"

"Oh don't worry, Tifa took good care of that while you where gone."

Cloud seemed to freeze as Sephiroth's face turned up in a sadistic grin.

"Where is she?" Cloud spat.

Sephiroth stared silently before turning to the cliff wall and outstretched his hand.

Cloud's heart leapt with joy then stuttered to a stop as he watched the petite figure of Tifa appear from the shadows and practically throw herself into Sephiroth's grasp.

For a moment he didn't believe it could actually be her, but the bright wine-red eyes and flowing dark hair were unmistakeable.

"Tifa?"

The young woman lifted her head towards the blond and stared blankly, causing a slicing pain to burn through Cloud's heart.

"What….what have you done to her?" He choked.

"Everything you see before you Cloud is of her own choice. She chose me over you. But in honesty, I'm not surprised. After all, compared to me, you're nothing."

"You're lying."

"You never could admit to the truth-"

"SICK BASTARD!" Fuelled on a new-found anger, Cloud drove forward.

Smirking, Sephiroth pushed Tifa back to the wall and lifted his blade to meet the attack. The sound of metal striking metal seemed to resonate throughout the entire gorge.

Regaining balance, Tifa pushed herself round to see the two men bound further into the canyon; vaulting at each other from every angle as their weapons sent sparks flying in all directions. The young woman's breath caught in her throat as she watched their dark figures quickly disappear from sight. Seconds dragged by and she soon found her feet moving slowly forward, following the sound of their battle.

She was oblivious to all else around her, only the thought of Sephiroth kept her going on.

A sudden shower of pebbles and a loud explosion was her only warning.

Glancing up, Tifa stared, alarmed as smoke reeled from the cliff face and boulders collided to earth. In panic the young woman kicked away from the rock but not before something cracked heavily against her skull and she was sent tumbling to the floor.

Pain throbbed across her head as her vision blurred. As she drifted into unconsciousness, she was certain she could hear the sound of faint voices, mumbling far off in the distance, but she never had enough time to recognise them before her mind blacked out completely.

* * *

The smell of fresh cotton and the feeling of soft bed clothes where the first things Tifa met on awakening, and when she opened her eyes, she was greeted by the sight of a very familiar room. It was her room. She was home.

Her heart thudded erratically in her ears but as she tried to push herself up, a wave of dizziness flooded through her and she felt her body tip towards the edge.

"Easy." A familiar voice whispered and a hand grabbed her arm, yanking her back into a sitting position. The room spun momentarily and it took her a few seconds to refocus. When she did, she turned slowly to see the face of Vincent staring curiously back at her. "How are you feeling?"

She didn't answer. Thoughts of her last minutes conscious were finally fitting into place, but the final outcome never did and she had to know. "Vincent…" She whispered hoarsely, "What happened?"

The man looked steadily at her before placing a hand on her shoulder and gently attempted to push her back down. "You need to rest-"

"No…I need to know what happened…How did I get here? What happened to…" She broke off nervously but waited for Vincent's reply.

It took him several sceptical minutes but eventually he spoke. "When we found you, you were lying unconscious at the bottom of a landslide. You're lucky to be alive." He stopped momentarily but Tifa's urgent stare forced him to continue.

"Yuffie took you back to the airship. The rest of us went after Cloud. We joined him less than several hundred metres away from where you lay and combined forces against Sephiroth."

Tifa's eyes became distant. If she was here, then that must mean…

"Vincent…" Tifa's voice was becoming lower and more broken. "Is he…is Sephiroth…" She couldn't finish.

"No." Vincent's reply was blunt. To his surprise, Tifa's head lifted and a light seemed to spark in her eyes. Despite this he continued. "He escaped when he realised we had gotten the upper hand. Tifa..?"

Tifa wasn't listening anymore; her mind was preoccupied on other matters.

There was an abrupt shout from outside the door, followed by a yell of protest before the doorway flew inward and Cloud, half bandaged and bleeding burst into the room. His eyes seemed to glisten as his gaze fell on Tifa. Without a word, the man leapt toward her and wrapped his arms around her body in a tight embrace.

Immediately the young woman felt nauseous; her mind and stomach heaving in protest. She could see Vincent leave the room, pulling Yuffie; arms full of bandages behind him and it only made her feel more helpless.

Cloud's grip loosened as he turned to look at her, eyes wide with joy but they turned confused when he saw Tifa's own eyes glisten with tears. "Teefs, it's ok, I'm here now, everything's fine." He stroked a hair behind her ear but recoiled as the girl pushed him away. "...What is it?"

She mumbled something he couldn't hear and he leaned in to place a kiss across her lips. Her fists collided with his chest, forcing him away.

"GET OUT NOW!"

Shocked, Cloud moved away. "Tifa, what-"

"GET OUT!"

Shocked but compliant, Cloud hastily removed himself, reluctantly pulling the door shut behind him, only to be faced by the confused expressions of the AVALANCHE members. He looked helplessly at them, his heart breaking as the shuddering sobs of Tifa drifted out from the room.

* * *

The sound of glasses knocking wood and the endless sobs were all that had been known to the AVALANCHE members for the last three days. Cloud was taking it especially hard, sitting in the corner alone while his friends exchanged worried glances about him.

Stockholm syndrome was what Vincent had called it. It was the only explanation they could come up with and it took all the control Cloud could muster to keep himself from going in and holding Tifa close to him. Listening to her misery was driving him insane but he couldn't comfort her lest he make the situation worse. His helplessness was pushing him over the edge.

He thought he had beaten Sephiroth at his own game, but now…it seemed as if the man had triumphed before Cloud had even begun.

Upstairs, Tifa lay huddled in the corner, her bed sheets wrapped tightly around her body. She felt broken, almost lost. She wanted to feel him again, his touch, hear his voice. Even if it was for just one last time. She tried to think back, think of life before any of this had ever happened. But there was none. There was only Sephiroth. Miserably she pushed herself up the wall and shuffled across the room to her mirror. She looked at herself with disdain, shoving her hair messily from her eyes with a shaking hand. She could see the rain splashing down her window while the distinct shadows of leaves whipped passed the glass…but one, darker than the others seemed to hover, unmoving. Curious she walked towards it, opening the window with a bang as the wind blasted in, carrying the object into her room. She re-shut the glass panel and with slow, disbelief, lifted the black feather from her floor. It twirled lightly between her fingers and a sudden feeling of warmth pooled in her abdomen. Was it possible he still wanted her? She brushed the feather across her cheek and felt a shiver travel down her spine as she set herself onto the bed, her head pulled instinctively to her pillow.

Like a lullaby, Sephiroth's voice seemed to echo into her head, soothing her to sleep while her lips curled into a smile as she realised meeting him again was surely possible. In fact, it was a dead certainty.


End file.
